


a moonlit corridor

by ncfan



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncfan/pseuds/ncfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanon doesn't like the night shift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a moonlit corridor

**Author's Note:**

> I remember it being said in the Ep. 1 that it was Kanon who'd had the most sightings of Beatrice on the night shift, so I suppose this fits into Ep. 1 continuity, though there is a small detail from Ep. 2 included in here. I suppose there are spoilers for the latter episodes of Umineko here, if you squint and are willing to read into things.

Kanon doesn't care much for the night shift; never has. He hasn't much of a head for all-nighters and it's never occurred to Natsuhi, or the person who decided when the shifts were going to be before her—probably the Master's late wife—that perhaps there is a need to break the night shift down into two shifts, the better to keep the servants of the Ushiromiya family from collapsing due to sheer exhaustion.

 _Then again,_ Kanon supposes bitterly, _given that this_ is _the woman who apparently considers it sound practice to deprive her servants of food and water if she thinks they aren't performing to her satisfaction—never mind that that's completely illegal—it probably hasn't occurred to Madam to include things like sleep and proper rest in considerations for the welfare of her servants._

He smoothes down his collar and straightens his hat as he moves down the hall, checking the windows to be sure that they're locked.

Kanon does not like the night shift at all, especially not when he's on duty in the mansion by himself. He'll be groggy and tired in the morning, giving Shannon fits and making her grow clumsy with alarming ease—he genuinely doesn't wish to alarm his sister or impair the quality of her work, he doesn't want her scolded on his account. And there are… there are other reasons.

As he walks down the hall on the first floor, the hairs on the back of Kanon's neck start to rise. When he walks, there is an echo that should not be there. Breathing hard, he turns on his feet, and sees no one. The hall is empty, but the darkness is not. The darkness that once was empty now seems full of things just beyond where he can see. However, he still has work that needs to be done. Kanon takes a moment to collect himself, breathing in deeply. _This is not the first time you have felt this way, this is not the first time, control yourself, this is a disgrace…_

After a moment, Kanon continues on down the hall, checking the locks on the window. He still feels as though he's being followed, but does not give in to the temptation to look around. Glancing out the window, Kanon sees the rose garden through the darkened glass. It is peaceful; the night is calm, and the roses are gently rustled by a soft wind. Still, something about them seems… off. They have a faint gold tint to them. Perhaps it's the moonlight. Or maybe it's something else.

The entrance hall is quiet and empty as a tomb, and the ceiling yawns away into eternity, leaving Kanon staring up at a fathomless black void if he chooses to look upwards. Moonlight pours in through the windows in shafts; he walks in and out of the darkness, checking the windows.

Suddenly, a hint of bright, burning gold catches Kanon's eye.

He whirls about, staring all around the entrance hall, and sees nothing.

A faint trill of laughter echoes in the cavernous hall.

Kanon stands straight, and turns about to the portrait hung great and bold. He looks upon the lady, whose eyes seem to look at him and whose smile seems to have grown teeth, and bows.

In the morning, all the windows on the first floor will be found flung wide open. The doors to the entrance hall will be in the same state, the great wooden doors flung so wide that each touch the walls beside them. Natsuhi will scold Kanon harshly for his lack of diligence, but while the resentment in his heart festers and burns, he says nothing to defend himself.

If she can not see the Witch, then on her head be it.


End file.
